1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet structure, and more particularly to an anti-freeze faucet structure which has excellent check effect and is operated easily and quickly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional anti-freeze faucet is employed to supply water at a frozen temperature. To avoid sewage sucking to water pipe fitting from the anti-freeze faucet by using vacuum siphon effect, a check structure is arranged in the anti-freeze faucet. As shown in FIG. 12, the conventional anti-freeze faucet contains an outer pipe 100, an inner pipe 200, a closing assembly 300, and a unidirectional sealing gasket 400, wherein the outer pipe 100 includes a first orifice 110 defined on a first end thereof and connecting with a water pipe fitting, an outlet connector 120 disposed on a second end thereof, and a channel 130 communicating with the first orifice 110 and the outlet connector 120. The inner pipe 200 is inserted into the outer pipe 100 and includes a first end extending out of the outer pipe 100 to couple with a control device 210 and a second end joining with a fitting sleeve 200. The closing assembly 300 is movably fitted with the fitting sleeve 220 of the inner pipe 200, and the control device 210 controls the inner pipe 200 to move to turn on/off water. Moreover, the unidirectional sealing gasket 400 is fitted on the closing assembly 300 to limit the water flowing through the channel 130 unidirectionally.
The conventional anti-freeze faucet generates a reverse suction in vacuum siphon effect to stop the water flowing back to the water pipe fitting from the outlet connector 120 of the outer pipe 100 by ways of the unidirectional sealing gasket 400, when the water in the water pipe fitting does not flow. Furthermore, the closing assembly 300 is driven by a suction force to close the first orifice 110 of the outer pipe 100, thus forming a check effect. However, the closing assembly 300 cannot close the first orifice 110 of the outer pipe 100 by using unstable vacuum suction completely, so sewage flows back to the water pipe fitting from the anti-freeze faucet, and the control device 210 of the inner pipe 200 screws with the outer pie 100, so the control device 210 drives the inner pipe 200 to rotate unstably, and then the closing assembly 300 fitting with the fitting sleeve 220 of the inner pipe 200 offsets easily, the first orifice 110 of the outer pipe 100 cannot be completely closed by the closing assembly 300, thereby leaking the water easily when the anti-freeze faucet is turned off.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.